


Proposal

by ladyshizuka666



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7472097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyshizuka666/pseuds/ladyshizuka666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't romantic, it wasn't planned but, it just was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write something happy and fluffy with Zach and Andrew!  
> Short and sweet for 3am!!!!

Zach was feeling like the laziest Great Master right at that precise moment. Usually he was training students, initiating the next generation of Technomancers to protect the people instead of swearing them to secrecy....keep an eye out for a successor after himself and Andrew but today, he was over looking Andrew training the students.

　

After their uplifting from Abundance, most of the students lived and trained in Mutant Valley as that was where Zach chose to reside after the revelations about Earth a few years previous.

　

He traveled a bit when he had to but, on the whole, he liked to remain in the valley. It felt like home to him.

　

A massive outdoor arena of sorts had been built so the students could throw lightning about without worrying about bringing a building down ontop of them....Andrew requested 'Somewhere fucking outdoors!'

　

Zach watched him pace amongst the students....only a dozen but, with Andrew's diligence, they were strong, intelligent and showed great promise. Students who tipped the power scale a bit much got one to one training with Andrew on control so that nothing like what happened to him would happen again.

　

The way Andrew taught never failed to impress Zach no matter how many times he 'spied' on the other man. With Zach, it was all about hard and fast strikes, disable foes quickly and with brute force with a staff but with Andrew, it was all grace and skill, quick feet but taking time.

　

He watched his lovers body move, taking down student after student with ease as he sparred with them. The way his body spun as he moved, the utter control in his feather light movements. A few students had adopted Zach's style of fighting but, if he was honest, most of them prefered Andrew's grace on the battlefield considering that most of it had been either self or re-taught after he got his prosthetic arm. But, after watching Andrew beat a soldier to death with the stump of his arm, nothing about Andrew's ever changing and adapting fighting style surprised him any more.

　

Another side effect of watching Andrew train, was how....turned on Zach felt. He couldn't concentrate after watching the other man which was never good if he was doing training himself. After the few years they had been together, Zach still, and he felt like a horny teenager even thinking about it, still never got tired or said no after watching Andrew train.

　

oOoOoOo

　

It was beyond late that night as Zach finally fought back a yawn. He was reading through a few of Scott's notes regarding a couple of promising kids back in Abundance that himself and Amelia would be bringing to them the next week.

　

His eyes drifted from the reports at the relieved sigh that fell from Andrew's lips as he removed his prosthetic for the night. He kept watching as Andrew ruffled the dust out of his hair....it needed a bit of a trim as it now fell right into Andrew's eyes. His eyes never left him as he put his leathers away, propped his staff beside Zach's on the wall.

　

"Gonna soak for a bit....did you leave any hot water this time?" Andrew laughed, remembering the icy cold surprise he received the previous night....and many past nights.

　

At Zach's silence, Andrew finally turned to look at him.

　

"You ok? Hello?"

　

Zach finally blinked as he took in the sight of the person he treasured the most, the only one he had ever loved stand just a few feet infront of him.

　

"Andrew?"

　

"Seriously, you ok Zach? You look....drunk."

　

"Will you marry me?"

　

The silence in the room could have been cut with a knife.

　

Andrew looked shell shocked, Zach looked ready to throw up. He was fucking terrified.

　

Finally, Andrew burst out laughing, cheeks going pink.

　

"Yes!"

　

Zach launched himself from the couch, a massive and rare smile splitting across his face, arms gathering up the still sweaty and dusty Andrew.

　

"Yes." He echoed back.

 

　

　

 

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed that Andrew's fighting style is so different from Zach's after he gets his arm and I just wish Zach fought the same way!  
> He was a beast with the mace though....and yes, I stood back and watched him beat a guy to death with his left shoulder....fabulous!  
> And I incorporated fluff just to add icing to the cake.  
> Twirly fighting and marriage proposals!


End file.
